


Simple

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas getting together was nowhere near as difficult as anyone imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

Looking back now, it all seemed like unnecessary fuss.

Everyone they'd ever met had commented on the way they looked at each other, how they gravitated towards one another unconsciously. They said nothing of course, but the looks became more loaded and the closeness grew more heated.

There are only so many times you can fantasise about having someone's lips on yours before you find yourself on them without even realising what you've done.

Cas hadn't even said a word.

When Dean pulled away abruptly in shock at his own actions, he'd initially felt fear. He really shouldn't have, he reflected, because the only expression that Cas' smile gave was  _ finally  _ .

And that had been it.

Well not quite  _ it  _ .

Of course, there had been conversations, words that with anyone else would have stayed firmly hidden away under metaphorical lock and key. But with Cas, in private, Dean's words flowed free.

He'd laughingly told Cas of all the times he'd planned conversations with him just like his, to tell him what he was feeling was more than brother-in-arms, or brother. He'd fantasised every outcome, both good and bad. He'd reached for him countless times and pulled away at the last moment, never sure if this is what he could really have.

Cas had rolled his eyes, but smiled. He too had had those conversations, those wants, and it proved beyond any shadow of a doubt that they really were both more dumbass, less trusting.

And after that, they just...were. No fanfares, no confessions, nothing.

Sam would figure it out, eventually.

Even if it did take him obliviously returning to a shared motel room far earlier than he'd planned to see an angelic embrace he really, really could not remove from the backs of his eyelids.

But it had been okay. After the initial blushing.

Sam was, obviously, very accepting.

So now, here they were. It was okay to reach out and touch one another in public. It was fine to lean a head on a chest, a hand on a heart, to check the other were still there. It was more than fine to somehow managed to fall asleep in each other's arms every night, no matter what was going on around them. Dean figured he'd done enough for the world to allow him this one selfish thing.

Cas was more than happy to oblige.

Sometimes he arrived intact, hair stood on end and tie badly knotted, but fine. Other times he landed within arm's reach so that Dean could catch him whilst he regained his breath and slowly healed himself.

The best times were when he just stayed, for no apparent reason.

So here they were, in a blissful kind of limbo with a lull in heaven and hunting duties. Staring up at a starry sky from the Impala with nothing but a blanket beneath them and a holding of hands.

It wasn't always simple.

But in this moment, it was.

  
  
  



End file.
